


Lost Fate

by Shadow_Assassin01



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Identity Reveal, Red String of Fate, Reveal, Sad Ending, Soul Bond, Soulmates, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Assassin01/pseuds/Shadow_Assassin01
Summary: After battling an Akuma who could show people's Red Strings of Fate, Cat Noir is left broken. This is the story of what happened after the battle was done and the heroes went home. When faced with a devastated Adrien, can Marinette help before it's too late?





	Lost Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyNChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [String](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941064) by [AmyNChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan). 



> This story is inspired by the story String by AmyNChan from her Miraculous Angst series. Basically, it's my vision of what may have happened afterward. I have received permission to do this. I do not own, nor am I making money off of, The Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

When the battle was done that night... after they'd defeated the Akuma, Fate Seer, who had forced everyone's Red String's of Fate to appear... after Cat Noir had destroyed his own red String... the red string that had linked him to the one whom he'd known deep in his heart he was meant to be with... his Lady... He'd watched her leave... like it all hadn't mattered to her... like the destruction of their destiny... their bond... hadn't meant anything to her. 

That had hurt him more than anything. Just watching her leave without a word. He felt like there was a hole inside of him that nothing would ever be able to fill. There was an emptiness inside that ached horribly like a gaping wound... and she didn't care. All she cared about was that she was now free... she wasn't 'cuffed' to a mangy, stray, alleycat anymore. He'd given her her chance for the future she wanted... She could make her own choice... and he would be left with the gaping hole inside his heart.

He knew it wasn't her fault. She didn't know him. She'd never gotten the chance to. The masks kept her from knowing him... but that wasn't even true either, was it? The real him was the mask... the boy in the cat mask. That was the real him. The playful kitten who liked to joke and tease. Ridiculously romantic and overly flamboyant and way too over the top... that was him... it would probably die down after a while of being able to experience that freedom he'd never had, but... it would still be him... maybe not quite as extravagant or over the top but he would still be that silly playful kitten none the less.

Under the mask... was the true mask. The mask of a boy that had been created to be the perfect image of the Agreste fashion line. Beautiful, handsome, talented, smart, calm, collected, polite, friendly, photogenic... smile for the cameras... do what you're told... don't slouch... chin up... stop fidgetting... shoulders back... don't be ridiculous... prim... propper... perfect... Adrien Agreste...

What did it matter anyway? She didn't love him... she never would. It had been clear from that first day... and every day since... He just wasn't her type. She wasn't interested. He wasn't what she wanted and he would never be what she wanted. Red String of Fate or not... they just weren't meant to be. He was not meant to be with her. Part of him wasn't sure he was meant to be with anyone. 

After all... why would anyone want to be with him? Ladybug was the one everyone loved. Sure people liked him well enough... but he'd read enough in the Ladyblog to know that there were few, if any, girls in Paris who thought of Cat Noir as anything but just a hero who protected them, or a giant joke. Ladybug had boys all over Paris swooning over her... but him? Other than the occasional creepy stalker type person... and maybe Alya... no one was interested... And Alya was very clearly meant to be with Nino, even if she did have a healthy respect for slick blond cat boys in tight black leather.

He hadn't cared at that moment that anyone nearby could probably hear his cries as he broke down on the rooftop where Ladybug had left him. He suddenly hated himself. How stupid could he be? He'd been foolish... he'd fooled around, let loose too much. It wasn't meant to be fun... it was their job to protect Paris... it wasn't supposed to make him feel free... It was a responsibility... just like his role in his father's company was. He shouldn't have let himself fall out of character... even with a mask on... it shouldn't have been any different...

Who knows... maybe she'd have liked 'him'... the other him... Even if it meant he'd have to shove the real him deeper down so that he could be with her... maybe it wouldn't have been so bad? It wasn't like that wasn't what he did in his everyday life anyway. He'd managed that for years so... why not the rest of his life? If only to be with someone he loved... But it might well be too late now anyway... he'd already fucked up his chances with her.

When he got home that night, he barely registered Plagg's complaining. He scowled but finally fetched the other his disgusting, smelly, putrid, cheese before plopping into bed, not bothering to change his clothes. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying and he felt absolutely pathetic for breaking down in the open like that... but even if anyone noticed... they probably didn't care... why should they? He wasn't their problem. He was just an idiot who fell in love with the wrong girl...

Sleep overtook him pretty quickly at that point, his exhausted body being dragged off into an uneasy sleep. Moments in time that he'd spent with his Lady echoing in his dreams... replaying over and over... his flirting and his puns... his stupid lovestruck grins he gave her when she did something particularly amazing. The odd time he'd tried to give her gifts... the flower... a box of chocolates the next patrol after the Dark Cupid incident... all pretty much ignored.

The worst of all was having to relive their first Akuma. Stoneheart... that was when he'd fallen in love with her. He'd found her to be rather ridiculous at first. She was so freaked out by the whole superhero idea. Not to mention she'd managed to tie them up in her yo-yo before hitting him on the head with it. She was so unsure of herself... and she lacked confidence in herself... 

He knew, though, that deep down she had what it took. Why else would she be chosen? She proved it time and time again, during that Akuma attack, and so many others. Her declaration to Paris that they'd always be there to protect it had been inspiring and he knew, at that moment, that he very, truly, loved that girl. The sweet and humble little heroine who would do just about anything to save the city that she loved. 

When Adrien finally woke up, he frowned, sighing as he wiped the wetness from his cheek. His pillow was soaked and he knew he probably looked like a wreck. Plagg looked at him while munching a piece of cheese. He finished it before his ears drooped and he let out, "Y... you okay, kid? You were... crying in your sleep... all night..." he mumbled. The little Kwami actually looked exhausted and Adrien wasn't so sure he should ask the usually grumpy Kwami how he knew he'd been crying all night.

"I... I'll be fine..." Adrien whispered as he slipped out of bed, grabbed some clothes and headed towards the washroom to shower and get ready for the day. Plagg stayed close by the whole time, though he wandered back to grab a piece of cheese a couple of times. Adrien tried to avoid looking in the mirror at first before finally sighing as he brushed his hair, looking in the mirror and frowning. 

His eyes were bloodshot and horribly puffy and he had dark bags under them. His skin was also blotchy and had red spots from all the crying he'd done. He looked terrible... He didn't usually wear makeup for school but on this occasion... maybe he should. As a model, he had a kit in his room for emergencies and this... this was an emergency. 

He quickly worked some magic to cover up the evidence of his 'shame' before looking to Plagg and frowning, "seriously... I'm fine... stop hovering... what's with you?" he mumbled, though the boy's voice was kind of hoarse and weak and still tinged with sadness and regret. He was so... not... okay... But who could blame him? Ladybug had basically made him feel worthless... she was so disgusted by the idea of being his soulmate. 

"Plagg... am I that horrible?" he mumbled finally, tears stinging his eyes again as he leaned over the sink, "she... looked so devastated at the idea of... am I that bad of a person?" he murmured, feeling his stomach churn, "Who am I kidding? I'm pathetic... why would anyone want to waste their time on someone like me?" he all but whimpered before finally shifting and dropping to his knees in front of the toilet. He heaved a few times before emptying the contents of his stomach... which mostly consisted of bile.

Plagg's ears drooped as he looked at the boy, shaking his head, "hey... you gotta stop that train of thought right now, kid... if you were pathetic or worthless... you wouldn't be my chosen... I don't let myself get saddled with crappy chosen... you were chosen for me because you have a good heart... because you're a good person... anyone would be lucky to end up with you... She's not worth your tears, kid... if she can't see how special and amazing that my chosen is..." he let out, scowling slightly. 

Plagg was feeling extremely angry, truth be told. Ladybug had gone too far... He'd lost Kitten's for less than this... the bad luck often wore out his chosen... he'd lost too many to depression... or anger... He'd had many turn to the darkness... but more than that... he'd had many turn to suicide... giving up their lives to escape the pain that his bad luck had brought upon them... and it hurt so much... but this boy... this boy already had enough bad luck in his life even before he came... he didn't deserve any more... and he definitely didn't deserve to be treated the way Ladybug had treated him.

"This is wrong... that's what she said... she said it was wrong... but that she couldn't fix it... I'm wrong... being with me... is wrong... being my soulmate... is wrong..." Adrien whispered before he let out, "Plagg... I'm not... I'm not sure I can do this anymore... I'm... I'm just holding her back... aren't I? You could... find a better chosen... someone she'll actually like... someone she'd rather spend her time with that she won't be disappointed in... Someone that would be a far better Cat Noir then I could ever be..."

Plagg tensed at the boy's words before he shook his head, letting out in a growling voice, "No! I am NOT choosing someone else... YOU are my chosen... YOU Adrien... Not anyone else... You... And I am not giving you up... And I won't let you give up on me either... Now snap out of it and get ready for school. Your dad'll have a hissy fit if you don't go and you know it..." he mumbled, scowling when the other wasn't looking, not giving the other any options but to pull himself together. He didn't want that either... he didn't want the other to give up the power. In the end, however, if it really came down to it... he'd much rather see the other give up the power then to see him destroyed by it.

It took a few more minutes for Adrien to calm down and a couple to patch up his makeup and brush his teeth a second time to get rid of the taste of bile. Soon enough, however, Adrien was ready. He looked to Plagg and blushed slightly, smiling weakly as he let out quietly, still looking like he might break down at any minute, "thank you... I know you hate to show just how much you care, but... thank you anyway... so much... I couldn't have asked for a better, or cooler, Kwami..." 

Plagg smirked at this as he let out, "You better not forget those words, kid... you're never gonna live them down... I rule! Now don't forget the cheese... and I want double... my pep talks cost, you know... now let's go!" he uttered, pointing towards the tin of cheese and then the door. Adrien just chuckled weakly, stuffing the tin of cheese in his bag before zipping it up and letting the little Kwami slip into his blazer.

Adrien, by no means, forgot about what happened yesterday... but he was, at the very least... glad to have someone who cared. Even if it was a small strange magical little black cat that brought bad luck wherever it went. He still had a bit of a frown on his face as he slipped into the vehicle, yawning slightly as he let his eyes slip shut. He was exhausted from such a restless sleep. 

When he got to the school he gave a quiet, "bye..." to Gorilla and headed off towards the school. He felt a little bit like a zombie truth be told. He was so, so exhausted and it was all he could do to keep from thinking about last night... about the look on her face at the idea of being saddled with him as a soulmate. She looked so utterly devastated and disgusted with the idea of being with him. 

He clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath at this point, shaking his head as he slipped into the building. He wasn't paying that much attention as he brushed right past Alya and Marinette. Alya bid him good morning but he just gave a weak wave and a 'hi' in return but stopped, berating himself and turning back towards them, figuring he should try to act normal... as normal as he was going to get at least. Besides, they didn't deserve his belligerence, "Sorry... hey..." he said, plastering on his best model smile... completely fake but most people bought it.

Marinette, meanwhile, looked to Adrien and blushed slightly, "Hey... Ad... Adrien... how... you are... uhh... how are you?" she mumbled out. Honestly, she had the whole Red String of Fate thing in her head still and she wanted to prove to herself that that stupid string didn't mean anything... or maybe she just wanted to make sure that Cat Noir's 'sacrifice' wasn't in vain. He'd given her the choice... and she was damn well going to make that choice.

"I'm... okay... Just had a bad night. Rough sleep," Adrien let out, shrugging slightly, "I think I'm overworked," he said, faking a chuckle and keeping that fake smile up. Neither seemed to notice so that was good. Even Nino didn't notice when he came up, slapping the other on the shoulder with a, "Hey, dude! Hi, dudettes!"

"C... Can I... we... umm... chat... I mean... talk... about... talking... I mean... can I... we... talk to... me... I mean... you... can I... talk to... to you..." Marinette let out sheepishly after a moment, eyes on Adrien, stumbling over her words as she always seemed to do around the blond model, cheeks crimson from utter embarrassment as she silently murmured to herself, 'please just kill me now...' 

Alya and Nino both looked a bit shocked at Marinette's attempt to actually have a conversation with Adrien. Not around Adrien but with him... just him... focused on him. What had happened to the girl? Had she been abducted by aliens? This was so not a Marinette thing... except she was still studdering like an idiot so maybe it was.

"Umm... y... you know... I umm... n... nevermind... I thinks... I heard... Alya... calling me..." she let out before looking to Alya next to her and blinking, "I mean... someone... calling... name... my... my name..." Marinette mumbled before she all but ran away. Alya just chuckled and shook her head, "She's okay... I got this..." she grinned as she headed off after the other.

Adrien just blinked and Nino chuckled, "Girls... anyway... we should probably follow them... class is going to start soon. You okay though, dude? You look wiped..." he said, frowning slightly as he looked Adrien over. He was use to the other being exhausted but there was just something more to it today. It was like someone had honest to goodness taken all the light out of the blond's life. Even if he plastered on that fake smile, Nino knew something was up.

"I... I'm fine... I'm just really... really tired..." Adrien let out, still using that smile as he nodded, "Anyway... let's get to class... maybe I can slip in a power nap at lunch," he said as the two of them headed to class. The class was deep in a conversation about the Fate Seer, much to Adrien's dismay. Just what he needed... more reminders of the worst day of his life.

"I kind of knew I would end up with Nino... My luck, right?" Alya said, chuckling softly as she teased the bespectacled boy who'd just walked in causing him to pout cutely at her words, "I'm kidding... I'm kidding..." she said before she looked to Marinette, "so... did you get hit? Come on girl! Tell us... did yours lead you where you wanted it to?" she asked and Marinette's cheeks seemed to go beet red before she frowned deeply and looked away from the other.

"I... umm... mine... my..." her eyes settled on Adrien for a moment before she let out, "I never got hit by the Akuma's attack... so... I don't know who my soulmate is yet..." she said, chuckling awkwardly but there was a look of pain in her eyes as she sighed. She wanted to throw up... her heart and mind were riddled with worries and guilt... as well as a sudden sense of freedom which made the guilt even worse... because she knew that freedom had come at a cost. She'd hurt her partner deeply...

Alya pouted, "that's no fun... what about you Agreste? Did you get hit?" she asked with a bright grin as she looked him over, Marinette frowning as she studdered out, "Alya! D... don't!" the truth was, Marinette didn't want to know. If Adrien had found his soulmate... she might never have a chance with him... and that hurt even more. Sure, supposedly she wasn't meant to be with him but still... It didn't stop her heart from wanting to be.

Adrien all but frowned at her question, not even having had the chance to get to his seat yet before she had to ask that. Her words echoed in his mind. Had he gotten hit? Ya... Did he have a soulmate? No... Not anymore... Tears stung at his eyes as he turned towards the door, letting out a quiet, "I don't have a soulmate..." as he slipped out the door. He couldn't do this... he couldn't stay here. He wanted to throw up again. 

"W... what? No soulmate?" Nino asked as he frowned. Was that what was bothering the other, "Could... could he have been hit and not seen a thread?" he asked, looking over towards Alya who frowned, also worried for their friend. Marinette, meanwhile, looked even more upset. She was worried about the other. He looked... devastated. Something was seriously wrong. 

She finally shook her head and slipped around the desk and headed towards the door, "I'll be back..." she let out before Alya could ask and smiled weakly, "you go get'im, girl..." she said, knowing that the ever lovable Marinette Dupain-Cheng was going to do her usual routine of cheering up a classmate in need... this one just happened to be the boy she was completely head over heels for, "Good luck, girl..." she smirked, winking at the confused Nino.

"Adrien! Wait!" she let out as she caught up with the other who was almost out the door of the school. She frowned as she looked up at him, tears already slipping down his cheek as she felt a pang of pain shoot through her, "Adrien?" she asked quietly, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder, "w... what's wrong? Please... you can talk to me... I'm a great listener..."

Adrien frowned at her words, having stopped when she called his name. He sighed finally as he let out, "I don't want to talk to anyone... please... just... leave me alone..." he murmured, tears still slipping down his cheek, mixing in with some of the makeup and leaving a horrible streak down his cheek which made it perfectly clear that he'd plastered on makeup this morning. 

Marinette frowned at this. Was he wearing makeup? She knew Adrien usually only did that for big events or photoshoots or something like that. Never for school. Was he hurt or something? Was he covering a black eye or was it something else? He was clearly trying to hide something. His words, however, made her heart ache. Clearly, he was in pain... she wanted to help... why was he trying to push her away.

"Adrien, please... I promise... I won't judge... I don't think you should be alone right now," she whispered. He looked like a wreck. Whatever had happened... it had really caused him some pain. With the words he'd spoken when he'd left, she figured it had something to do with that Akuma, "Come on... I know the perfect place to sit and talk..." she said, trying to lead him out of the school.

Adrien looked up finally, meeting her eyes with his own bloodshot ones, but finally gave a weak nod and let her guide him off. He didn't really want to be alone... he just... didn't want to have to try to explain things when he couldn't really... not without lying about half of it. Besides... he didn't like the pity he saw in her eyes... It made him feel more pathetic than he already felt... but... Marinette really was a sweet girl and he really did like her... and she seemed to really genuinely want to help and he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Soon enough, Marinette had led them to a quiet little bench at the park. She sighed softly as she urged the other to sit, patting the spot next to her. The blond boy finally sat down, his head lowered as he stared at the ground. She frowned as she watched him and part of her worried that if she couldn't help him... he was sure to be akumatized. He looked so depressed right now... like someone had torn out his heart. 

She stayed silent for now, feeling like Adrien needed a bit of time to compose himself before he'd be able to talk. Her hand slipped to his back, however, as he hunched forward, letting him know she was there when he was ready. Instead of composing himself, however, the blond suddenly broke down, pressing his face to his knees as he started to cry. The curled in on himself and let out soft whimpers as his arms curled themselves under his knees.

Marinette's heart lept in her throat at seeing the other like this and she couldn't help but bring her free hand up to her mouth as tears stung her eyes. It hurt to see him like this. She wanted to ask... she wanted to know... what had happened? Was he that disappointed in who his soulmate was? Or did he really... truly... have no soulmate? What had happened during that attack that left the boy, she yearned for so badly, in a horrible state like this?

"She... she h... hates me..." Adrien finally whimpered out after a moment and Marinette frowned, heart-wrenching as she rubbed the others back. So... he had found his soulmate... hadn't he? Another girl... but she didn't like him? It sounded kind of familiar... didn't it? The thought made her heart ache even more with guilt. She frowned at this and sighed as she finally asked, "Y... Your soulmate?" she asked in a quiet and calm voice.

"She hates me..." the blond whispered again, sniffling as he sat up again, wiping his face, much of the makeup coming off, some already smeared on his jeans. He looked terrible... and so utterly lost, "You... should have seen her face..." he murmured, "she looked devastated... so... completely... utterly... disgusted with the idea of me being her soulmate..."

"Oh... god... Adrien... I'm sure... It... It's okay..." Marinette whispered, biting her bottom lip. What was she supposed to say? It'll be okay... your soulmate will eventually love you... that's what's supposed to happen, isn't it? But that's not what she wanted... she wanted him to love her... part of her was thrilled at the idea that his soulmate didn't want him... but the bigger part of her ached at seeing how much it seemed to have affected him.

"No... it's not okay..." Adrien whispered, "I loved her..." he murmured, Marinette frowning. He knew her... he'd already known her. He loved her... He loved someone else... but that someone else didn't love him back. Adrien sniffled again and wiped his face as he murmured out, "I feel... worthless... even my own soulmate doesn't want me... first my mother disappears... for all I know she did it because she didn't want us anymore... and then my father disappears into his work... and now my soulmate... doesn't want me..."

The dark haired girl bit her lip as she reached into her schoolbag which she'd had enough sense to bring along with her. She pulled out some tissue and moved to wipe the other's cheeks with it before holding another one out to him as she sighed, "I'm sorry that that happened to you... but maybe it was for the best... maybe you'll find someone else... someone who really wants to be with you..." she said, blushing slightly as Adrien blushed and blew his nose.

"You don't understand... I wanted... to be with her so badly. I loved her, with... every fiber of my being... she's my soulmate... we're supposed to be together," Adrien whispered, "It hurts... so much. She... to her... it was a mistake that we ended up soulmates. She looked like she might throw up at the idea of being my soulmate... Marinette, she looked at me like I was nothing. Like I meant nothing to her. The worst thing is... I feel like it too... I feel... so... worthless... and so... alone."

"Adrien, no!" Marinette let out, reaching out to take his chin and turn him to look at her, "No... you are so far from worthless... you are amazing... you're talented, sweet, kind, generous... you're smart... selfless... don't you dare think you are worthless... I don't care what that stupid girl thinks... you're a very special person..." she let out before her cheeks went beet red, "I mean... I... umm..."

Adrien's eyes were wide as she said all those things, staring into her bright bluebell eyes before he frowned, "Th... thanks but... I... I should... maybe I should go..." he whispered, smiling weakly as one hand moved to the pinky where the string had been, "I'm sorry, I just... I don't... feel very good..." he uttered quietly.

"Adrien... please... look at me... Whatever she said... don't let it change who you are," Marinette let out quietly, frowning. Her heart ached at seeing the other so distraught. He looked devastated and it hurt. If only they'd ended up soulmates... she would never let him get hurt like that. She would never say such horrible things.

"How can I not let her words affect me... Marinette... she said that our Red String of Fate was 'wrong'... that it was a mistake that she couldn't fix... I... am a mistake..." he let out quietly and Marinette's heart froze at that moment as tears welled up in her eyes... because those were pretty much the exact same words that she had said... to Cat Noir... last night.

Marinette's hand shot to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. She hadn't... she couldn't have... it was her... she was the horrible, cruel girl who'd broken his heart... the beautiful blond before her was her soulmate... the soulmate who'd been by her side for months... fighting off akuma to protect Paris from Hawk Moth... and she'd hurt him. She knew she'd hurt him but... she'd never thought that... that it was him... and she'd never meant to hurt him in the first place... she hadn't meant to blurt that out.

Adrien wiped his face with the back of his hand again before he looked at the others shocked face, frowning, "W... what?" he asked before he spotted tears slipping down Marinette's cheeks. His frown deepened as he let out quietly, "M... Marinette? What's wrong?" he asked, his own sadness tossed aside for a moment as he looked at the other. Why was she so upset suddenly?

"I... I'm... Adrien... I... I'm so sorry..." Marinette whimpered out as she sobbed softly, "I... I... never... I never meant..." she mewled, wiping her face before she finally let out, "I never meant to hurt you... I was just... so scared and confused and everything had changed... everything that I had wanted... I thought it had all changed... but it... none of it... had changed... I just... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Cat..."

Adrien blinked at her stammering, trying to piece together what she was saying before his heart lept in his chest and he pulled away from her, frowning deeply as tears stung his eyes anew, "L... Ladybug?" he uttered, barely above a whisper as he looked at the other who looked at him with the most pleading look in her eyes as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry... Please... forgive me... I... I didn't know... that it was you... under that mask..." Marinette whispered, "I just... I just wanted to be with you... I didn't know... that... that you were..." she whispered out, "I didn't know you were Cat Noir. You're nothing alike. How could I ever have known... Please... I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like this. I didn't mean to say those things..."

Adrien thought he might throw up as he stared at her. All this time... all these months... she had been right there... sitting behind him in class... pining over the doll that his father had created to represent his company. It hurt so much... to know that she was so disgusted with the idea of Cat Noir being her soulmate... but she wanted so much to be with Adrien Agreste... Of course she'd want to be with him... he was famous, rich, popular, gorgeous... she didn't want him for him... she didn't love him for him. She didn't see the real him. She never had. All she saw was the pretty face that was plastered on all the posters.

"Adrien? Please... Please... I just want to make this right. I love you... I love you so much... I've loved you since the day... with the umbrella... and the rain and..." Marinette whispered out, tears stinging her eyes as she pleaded with him to understand, "It was a mistake... but we can fix it. I didn't know... neither of us knew. It's all because of the masks... but now we know who's under them... they won't be a problem anymore."

"W... what? N... no... No! You do not get to apologize and make things right like that... You can't just say... Hey... I love you now... even if I didn't yesterday... No... You... If you couldn't love me as Cat Noir... then you will never be able to love me... Adrien... is the mask... Cat Noir is me... the real me..." Adrien whispered out, staring at her with eyes filled with more pain than she'd ever seen in anyone's eyes, "You were right... this is wrong... and yes... there is a way to fix it... Stay... away from me... I never want to see you again..."

"N... no... Adrien, please!" Marinette let out, eyes wide as she reached out towards him, trying to stop him as he stood to walk away. He turned to her and just glared at her with eyes filled with anger and she couldn't help but pull away as if she'd been burned. She had never seen his eyes... as Cat Noir or as Adrien... filled with so much hatred. The idea that that hatred was directed at her, hurt more than she could ever imagine... but this was her fault... wasn't it? She had done this to herself... she'd never given Cat the benefit of the doubt... never tried to understand him or get to know him... and now... now it was just too late... because the boy she loved... didn't love her anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story. If you could leave me a review, that would be great. Reviews inspire me to write more stories. =^-^= It doesn't have to be long. Just knowing you enjoyed it is enough. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well.


End file.
